ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Unlimited
Ben 10 Unlimited is an American animated television series based on Ben 10 franchise. Plot Characters Main Characters *'Ben Tennyson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A titular character and a sixteen-year-old cousin of Gwen and grandson of Max Tennyson. He is the wielder of the most powerful device in the galaxy, the Omnitrix, which can turn him into a variety of extraterrestrial creatures; each possessing their own abilities. He wears a black shirt with a green stripe and a white 10, blue pants, and green and black shoes. *'Gwen Tennyson' (voiced by Tara Macri) - Ben's rebellious sixteen-year-old cousin. Her hair is at shoulder-length and fans out at the back and she has a baby blue headband. She wears light blue-tinted glasses, a baby blue shirt with a cat face on it, a white mini-skirt and blue and white socks and shoes. Although she is Ben's cousin, he has a huge crush on her. She is the damsel-in-distress. *'Max Tennyson' (voiced by Paul Eiding) - Ben and Gwen's paternal grandfather who was, in his younger years, an intergalactic police officer in an organization called "the Plumber." Allies *'Tetrax Shard' (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - A Petrosapien (Diamondhead's species) mercenary, and the first alien species of the Omnitrix that Ben had met. *'Colonel Rozum' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A United States Air Force officer with access to high profile information, even about the existence of the Plumbers, and has personally known Max Tennyson. *'Azmuth' (voiced by J. B. Blanc) - A thousand year old Galvan (Grey Matter's species), as well the genius who created the Omnitrix, part of the Ultimatrix, the "Unitrix", "Ascalon", and the first Galvanic Mechomorphs. Azmuth is an extremely intelligent being, even as far as Galvan go, Azmuth's scientific prowess and achievements have made him a respected scientist even to the other Galvans, Paradox has even called him the smartest being in the universe. *'Jimmy Jones' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - A 10-year-old kid who is a major fan of Ben, and it was he who found out Ben's secret and revealed it to everyone on the planet. Villains *'Vilgax' (voiced by Steven Blum) - One of the most feared aliens in the galaxy and archenemy of Ben. *'Billy Billions' (voiced by Vic Mignogna) - A teenage rich boy who is Ben's arch-rival. *'Steam Smythe' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - A man with a heavy British accent that uses steampunk gadgets to attack. *'Dr. Aloysius Animo' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - A scientist whose career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. *'The Forever Knights' - A paramilitary organization that has worked in secret since their formation in the Middle Ages, Forever Knights steal and then trade alien technology with anyone who is willing to pay large amounts of money. **'Dr. Joseph Chadwick' (voiced by Oded Fehr) Category:Ben 10 Category:Science Fantasy Category:Supernatural fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Teen Comedy Category:Romance Category:Action/Adventure Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series